As to surgical lamps, priority is normally given to optimized illumination of the surgical site. Specific structures such as lymphatic vessels, tumors, metastases and applied stem cells, etc. often are not clearly delimitable from surrounding tissue. They are identified mainly by the anatomic knowledge and the experience of the surgeon. In some cases, they are not at all identifiable macroscopically.